Book Bat
Book Bat is from the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). For strategy on defeating it, go to Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version) and Checking Out the Library Level (stylized version) articles. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions Book Bats, like Candelabrum Crawlers, are vermin spirits that inhabit normally-inanimate objects and bring them to life in order to cause chaos. In this case, these spirits appear to prefer books, animating them into a fluttering mockery of bats, birds and other winged creatures. Avoid, foremost. Book Bats will charge in flocks, so side-step or jump out of the way of their dives. The smallish target they present can be more easily hit with well-timed Shock Blasts than with any other form of equipment. If the Book Bats are being summoned by a more powerful entity, try to avoid them, but focus your attention on the larger ghost. They will more than likely summon more Book Bats if you disperse the present ones. Threat Level: Minor Book Bats are easily dispersed and tend to travel in very predictable patterns. A full-sized flock of Book Bats can be a force to reckon with, especially if they're in the service of a more powerful entity. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category: '''Class I Inhabiting Swarmer *'Type: Corporeal (dispersible) *'''Behaviors: **''Attacks:'' Rush, Swarm **''Weaknesses:'' Shock Blast Notes: It's a book...but it acts like a bat! They can be very dangerous when flocking in swarms. These batlike minion spirits have been forced into the mortal plane where they animate books and tomes. Book Bats often travel in swarms and are very territorial, attacking when disturbed. Under some circumstances, these Class I entities can be coerced or controlled by more powerful entities. Contact Protocol: Book Bats are more bothersome than they are dangerous. Some swarms can inflict major damage if approached while they're at full strength, but one or two Shock Blasts should thin their numbers just enough to minimize damage incurred. Use your Shock Blaster to inflict a wide swath of damage, and hit more Book Bats per shot. More often than not, these creatures can be safely ignored while you battle more dangerous creatures. Manifestation Point: *New York City Public Library Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters As the Ghostbusters tried to escape Mrs. Roger's House, entities began attacking them. Several Book Bats manifested from a bookcase and flew at Winston and Peter but Egon and Ray blasted them to bits. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized Versions Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category: ' Class 3 Psychokinetic Manipulation Event *'Abilities:' Melee Attack, Paper Javelin, Book Shield Tobin's Summary: I've come to call a certain phenomenon the "conglomeration effect." This is when several smaller, seemingly mindless animated entities come together and generate a collective intelligence and form a larger body composed of the smaller parts working in tandem. Most of these conglomerates have focal points that act as a central nervous system as well as a weak point. I feel that if one were to disrupt these points, the being would be forced to disperse. Egon's Notes: The books in the library were an impressive case of this phenomenon. Not only did these book creatures levitate and attack us, but the covers of the books mimicked the wings of a bird or bat of some sort. This is clearly the result of some creativity and skill on the part of the librarian. Ray's Tips: This is what the Shock Blaster was made for! Blast away and you won't have much trouble from these psychokinetically manipulated works of literature. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Hardcover Ghost Stories" section. It is hidden in a bookshelf on the second floor balcony above the main reading room. Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) Book Bat first appear in the Aldridge Manor Level in Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) as a assist to Gertrude Aldridge. They are a fairly common enemy in the game. Yellow-Orange: *'Category:' class 1 entity *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Attacks :' Straight line movements, kamikaze flight Green: *'Attacks :' Groups, projectile, kamikaze flight There are two types of Book Bats. The Yellow-Orange are simple and kamikaze fly at the player. They also assist Gertrude Aldridge in the first level. They are sometimes shown coming out of mimi portals. Green glowing book bats first appear in Wavering Hills Asylum Level in the "A Shocking Discovery" Area. They attack by throwing yellow glowing pages from themselves, and by kamikaze flight. Origin of them is not shown, and are less common than their yellow-orange counterparts. Containment Unit Note that this is copied directly from the game including misspellings and incorrect grammar. Book Bat A little knowledge is a powerful thing, and quite a painful one too, when this class 1 entity inhabits a musty old book and flies at your head. Groups of these spirits tend to congregate on shelves and attack anyone who has ever dared to say, "The movie was better." See Also *Book Chompers Appearances Primary Appearances Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) Gallery Secondary Canon BookBatsAnimated01.jpg|As seen in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" BookBatsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Book Bats bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) BookBatSV01.png| BookBatinGBTVGSVsc01.png| BookBatinGBTVGSVsc02.png| GB2016VideoGameBookBatInContainmentUnitBio.png|Bio picture from (Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016)) GB2016VideoGameBookBatInContainmentUnitSc01.png| GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc01.png|Yellow-orange glowing Book Bats GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc02.png| GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc03.png| GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc04.png|Green glowing Book Bats GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc05.png| GB2016VideoGameBookBatSc06.png| Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 1 Category:Media Class 3 Category:GB:VG2016 Characters